


Purple

by tangerinepuppet



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Chronically ill Hordak, Disability, Entrapta being generally adorable, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Lab Bromance, Lab Partners, Lots of Hordak's inner monologue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinepuppet/pseuds/tangerinepuppet
Summary: Hordak is so fascinated by Entrapta's idiosyncrasies that he hurts himself in the lab. Entrapta is so excited to have a friend that she's willing to endure a lot from Hordak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved this pairing ever since I watched Season 3, because at its core, their relationship is about disability and healing. Hordak is chronically ill and Entrapta is autistic, at least in my stories. This first chapter/story is pretty T or G rated, but this may become explicit later on if it becomes a series.

Purple.

  
Why can’t he stop thinking about purple? The grays and reds of his sanctum suddenly seem dull and crass. It’s preposterous. Dictators have no use for such frivolous as a favorite color._ Wrong, wrong, wrong._ He berates himself. _I’m all wrong._

  
It’s not that Hordak has ever lacked a sense of _aesthetic_. This, somehow, was something Horde Prime carefully instilled in the genetic code of his clones. An emperor who wants to see his touch and influence span galaxies must have some consistency in the look of his empire. Just as he meticulously planned the genotypes and phenotypes of his clone army, so too he planned the insignias, blueprints, and physical plans of the ships they flew, the armor and weapons they brandished, and the empires and outposts they were to establish. As soon as Hordak arrived on this backwater planet, his instincts kicked in, seeing vast cities and networks of transit and information systems spanning the potential of a single, interconnected society, with him at the epicenter of it all. This planet had natural resources he could tap into: mines, vast forests, water sources that could be harnessed for electricity. Not to mention the ancient race that had clumsily, or generously, left behind nearly-intact pieces of tech. But the feeble societies barely held together by princesses’ clutches were trapped in medieval mindsets and social structures. Afraid of technology and advancement, they cowered before him and fled to their hovels. He didn’t care either way for their honor or fear. He would make this planet his, whether the inhabitants liked it or not. It was simply what Horde clones were built to do.

  
He thought he understood this planet’s natives. They were so entrenched in their ways that the only way to build his army was to kidnap children and indoctrinate them from infancy on the ways of the Horde. He was surprised a few times by the defectors who joined him willingly, like Shadow Weaver and the strange scorpionoid royal family who gifted him the Black Garnet in a show of fealty. But even these rare individuals had local manners and attitudes that took a while to unlearn. All until… her.

  
He had tried not to give too much thought to Entrapta and her sudden allegiance to the Horde. At first, he assumed she had either lost her mind, or was feigning her trust and cheerfulness. No princess had ever given up so easily. Even Scorpia still harbored those useless traits of kindness and sympathy. But as he acclimated to Entrapta’s presence in his inner circle, it became clear that her allegiance was not to the Horde, but to science. This should have angered him, but it only made her an even more curious figure. What native of this planet, let alone a princess, had ever cared about scientific exploration or advancement? They seemed to only care about protecting the flimsy lives of their subordinates, keeping the peace in their primitive provinces, and living carefree lives of luxury. The princesses, he has mused many times, would have been their own undoing if he hadn’t gotten there first.

  
He can’t get much out of Entrapta about her history. Not that he should even _want_ to know about her history - but she is such a fascinating specimen to him that he can’t help but let his scientist’s curiosity kick in. She seems to have grown up completely alone, served only by her technology and a few servants for whom she had little care. Raised on nothing but science, she has no concept of morals or loyalty to get tangled in. She has one of the purest scientific minds he has ever seen. And it’s beautiful.  
Years on Etheria have dulled and dragged down Hordak’s excitement and drive for technological advancement. He rarely leaves his sanctum out of shame for the state of the Fright Zone. He never meant for it to become so polluted and dysfunctional. But this planet… it slows all progress and clogs up all efficiency. He needs to amass troops in order to gain new supplies of any resource. Every new project he begins takes excruciating effort to train the capable subordinates, and the Etherians usually manage to undo his progress, whether out of deliberate spite or careless destructiveness. So yes, he had let a few things fall into disrepair. He has instead undertaken projects that require little planetary infrastructure, simply his own genius and determination. But his efforts have been more than doubled with Entrapta’s help. At least at first.

  
Now he finds himself distracted by her. He is even clumsy in her presence, dropping or misaligning a tool while staring at her hands’ and hair’s careful movements, or listening to her ceaseless out-loud monologue. It frustrates him, but he cannot bring himself to resent her for it. She’s too intriguing a subject for that. This must be another flaw of his genes. On one of these occasions, he had become so enthralled watching the way her locks of purple hair twisted over each other, than he accidentally drove a drill bit into one of his own fingers.

  
“AARGH!” The scream escapes him before he can swallow it.

  
“- which was when I realized that Emily had developed - Hordak?” Entrapta had been rambling again, and he hadn’t even noticed. She isn’t far from him though, and swings her rolling chair over to him to inspect his hand, which is now oozing with black blood. “What were you doing? Oh, I see. I also like to see what happens when sharp objects go through my skin, but the findings have been simple enough that -”

  
“I didn’t do this on purpose!” He grunts through gritted teeth, trying not to show the pain he’s in. “I was simply… distracted.”

  
She cocks her head in a way that he can only describe as endearing. “Were you listening to my story about Emily? I’d be flattered if you were, but I didn’t think you cared about those kinds of things. Anyway, we need to get your hand cleaned up or you won’t be able to do any good research for at least a few days.”

  
“A few days?!” He can’t afford that kind of lost time, not with the progress they’ve been making on the portal.

  
“Even evil dictators need to follow basic lab safety, Lord Hordak.” Entrapta beams at him, as if this were a clever joke. “Where are the gloves I made you?”

  
“They needed to be recharged.” He admits, gesturing to the multi-port power source she had built to charge his new armor.

  
“You could have mentioned that, silly. I made backups.” She rummages through a drawer and pulls out a pair of bionic gloves identical to the first ones she made to fit his clawed hands.

  
_ Of course she did_, he thinks to himself,_ How could I be so careless? I’m a defective piece of junk._

  
“Don’t worry about it,” she soothes, as if reading his mind. “We’ll know for next time.” There it is again, that "we". She speaks of them as a unit, as equals. It ought to infuriate him, this kind of presumptuousness, but instead it’s… reassuring. Must be another defect of his.

  
He looks up to see she has gotten off her chair and is bobbing around on her pigtails, looking for something in the lab. “Here it is!” she exclaims, “I knew you had a medical kit somewhere.”

  
She rushes back over, opening the box with her free hands as her hair does the work of moving._ Such a brilliant design feature_, he realizes, wondering if she was born this way or if the hair was another one of her inventions. His thoughts are interrupted as she brandishes a roll of gauze and a tube of something. ‘Give me your hand.” she orders, taking it in her own. “You didn’t cut too deep, but who knows what kind of microorganisms are living on that drill bit. I’m going to disinfect it.” She squirts too much liquid from the tube, which sends pain shooting through his hand. He grimaces, suppressing a groan. “I know this hurts, but it’s for your own good.” She massages the ointment in, slowing her fingers to apply pressure to the site of the puncture. “Your blood… it’s black.” she observes.

  
“As far as I know, all of my species has black blood.” He thinks back to his old life, fighting alongside thousands of soldiers exactly like him. At least, back then, he _thought_ they were exactly like him. Before anyone learned he was a failed experiment. He still longs for that camaraderie sometimes, the rush of fighting alongside his brothers, bleeding the same blood. But he always healed slower than the rest of them. He’s always been an outsider.

  
Her voice draws him back to the present. “Hm. I’ll have to make a note of that in my files on you.” She looks back down at his veiny blue-grey hand, clutched tightly in her gloved fingers. “And it clots slowly.”

  
He wishes she wouldn’t point this out. It’s another defect in his genetics. He knows she can’t tell that, but it’s irritating nonetheless. He’s concluded that her slowness to read social cues only makes her a better scientist, able to focus on more empirical and important matters. But she keeps touching sore spots, and not just the wound in his hand.  
“I’ve told you before, Entrapta. I’m a defective clone. I’m all wrong.”

  
“I wish you wouldn’t say that.” She says to his finger, wrapping it in gauze. She looks back up at his face now. “Everyone is wrong in some ways and right in others. I don’t think I would like you so much if you were a perfect copy of this Horde Prime guy you’re so caught up on.”

  
“He’s not just - ‘this Horde Prime guy’!” He stands up suddenly, his voice raised, the force pushing her back in her swivel chair. “He is my emperor and supreme leader, and by extension, yours too! You need to learn to show some respect!”

  
Her hair wraps around her body protectively, and she blinks up at him. “Okay, I’ll keep the honorifics in mind in the future. Now, would you stop being so irrational and let me finish tending to your wound?”

“Fine. If it means I can return to my research.”

  
Her hair gingerly reaches for his wrist, wrapping around it and drawing it toward her face. “It seems to have clotted enough.” She remarks, satisfied with her work. “Now let me get back to my files before I forget all this new information.” She lets go of his wrist, swinging her chair around to a different desk, picking up a tablet. “Hordak file number, erm, seventy-eight: Hordak’s blood is black. Says all the clones of Horde Prime have like colored blood. His is slow to clot, but he says this is an unwanted mutation.”

  
“What was THAT?!” He says, bounding over to her, grabbing the tablet and skimming through its files with one of his good fingers. “You’ve been keeping - records of me? Of my behavior and biology?! Do you know how sensitive this information is? The damage it could do to me and my empire if it fell into the wrong hands?!”

  
A prehensile lock of hair snakes up his shoulder and over his mouth. “Shhh, stop getting in a tizzy. I’ve encrypted all this information. It’s for my research alone.”

  
He shakes the hair from his face, annoyed at the shiver it sends down his spine. “It matters not, I won’t stand for this kind of insubordination. You can’t simply just gather information on me and store it without my knowledge.”

  
Her hair falls limp to the floor, pigtails sagging. She looks down into her lap, wringing her hands. “I didn’t think it would upset you so much. It doesn’t need to be without your knowledge - I could share the files with you. Then maybe you’d see that I’m just collecting the data to get to know you better.”

  
His fists clench. "I don’t want you to get to know me better. I don’t need anyone to get to know me better.” He turns away from her, intending to walk out the door.

  
“That’s strange. All the analytics I’ve run on the data I’ve collected about you indicates that you wanted me to. You shared information about your past, you asked me about mine, albeit rarely and with a bit of hesitation. You’ve even stood or sat unnecessarily close to me when the circumstances didn’t call for it. My computer’s analysis,” she flips through several slides on the tablet, “indicates that you have been actively working toward an interpersonal relationship with metrics of the following types: 39% coworkers, 38% friends, and 29% romantic partners.”

  
He turns back around, slowly, his red eyes glowing wide. “Your computer can tell you all that?”  
She nods curtly. “Uh-huh.”

  
Hordak realizes that he must have been using computers completely wrong all this time.

  
Some defect in his genome must be leading him to drag his feet, slowly, back toward her.

  
“This behavior. It’s still… completely unacceptable. You - you must be held accountable somehow. I can’t have you continue like this…”

  
She taps an icon on the tablet, and her own voice begins playback.

  
“Hordak note number one: I finally met this Hordak that everyone’s been talking about today. He’s… well, he’s fascinating! I wouldn’t be starting a whole new file about him if he wasn’t, would I? He has such scientific integrity. I didn’t know anyone besides me or my robots could have such focus and dedication. Aaaand, sure, he’s done some bad things in his past. I understand why the Rebellion hates his guts so bad. But if it means I get to examine - and maybe work with! - such a fascinating and diligent scientist, maybe the Fright Zone won’t be so bad after all.” She sleeps the screen of the tablet and looks up at him. For the first time, he notices tears in her eyes.

  
“Don’t you see?” Her voice lifts at the end of the question, cracking slightly. “I meant no insubordination. All I want is to work with you, study with you and… study you. Living in Dryl with my robots, sure, I had projects to keep me occupied. But with you, I feel... alive.”

  
All of this, the recording, her pleas, this revelation of his motives that he wasn’t even aware of, is overloading Hordak’s brain. He can’t make sense of anything going on in his body. She’s standing in front of him now, and reaches for his hand. The heat of her body is so close, he can hardly distinguish it from his own. Some instinct, deep down in his genes, kicks in.

  
Hordak pulls Entrapta into him by her waist, and cradles her head in one hand. His mouth finds hers, miraculously, since he’s never done anything like this before. Her lips are so soft, he feels unqualified to be bringing them up to his own chapped, lipless mouth. But just as he’s thinking this, ready to watch her curl away in fear and disgust, she returns the kiss, her lips parting to let her tongue trace his skeletal mouth, her hair wrapping around his body. Her tongue pushes its way deeper, feeling his fangs, his sandpaper tongue, the roof of his mouth. The shockwaves aren’t just down his spine anymore, but spreading through his body like branches of lightning, to parts of his body he’s never paid any consequential attention to before. He’s desperate to keep this going, to feel every part of her, anything to deepen the intimacy they’ve been building over these past few weeks. And she must want it, too, because she’s lifted herself off the floor, and is now sitting on the lab table, her face closer to level with his. She takes fistfuls of his robes from around his hips, pulling him squarely against her.

  
“Is this what you wanted all this time?”she asks softly, cocking her head again in that way that makes his brain spin.

  
“Something… like this.” he says, tracing a finger back and forth between her ear and chin. “In addition to opening the portal to bring my brethren’s armies through and prove myself to Horde Prime.”

  
She sighs. “You’ve been so distracted lately. And your armor needs charging. Can’t the portal wait one night?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak is awkward. Entrapta is accommodating. It's a good first time for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially porn without plot. But with lots of feels!

It’s true, Hordak does need to charge his suit. Little as he wanted to admit it, he greatly enjoyed wearing Entrapta's new gifts, and was so excited about the energy and power they gave him that he didn't want to take them off. He'd kept the armor on while working late nights in the lab, maybe more than he really needed to.

Now he’s let Entrapta lead him over to the metal table where she’s embedded the charging station. She begins by removing the extraneous pieces, nothing that was plugged directly into his body. She removes her own gloves in order to work with more precision, and her fingers keep lingering on his skin as she removes pieces of armor. A forefinger brushes his collarbone as she removes his breastplate, a thumb strokes his wrist as she takes off an armband. Soon he sits at the edge of the cool metal table, wearing almost nothing but his high-collared, sleeveless robes. Entrapta steals around the edge of the table, trying to get a better angle at the equipment plugged into the ports on his back. She hums to herself as she goes through these tasks, gently unscrewing the metal pieces that keep his bionic armor attached to his organic body. 

“All done!” she exclaims, once the last piece has been removed from his body and securely plugged into power. He looks into her face from over his shoulder, waiting for the disgust to kick in at his broken, failing body. Instead, she becomes very interested in the branched veins and patterns of his discolored skin, stormy blue and bone-white. She starts to trace the lines with a finger, along his arms and up to his shoulder blades. But then she gets a better idea. Leaning into his body and holding his arm close, she begins to kiss the lines of veins, letting her tongue flick out when she wants, over raised veins and deep scars. His robes still cover his neck, a fact she clearly wishes to change, but for now his exposed shoulders and upper back feel like the perfect place to start. He turns to face her, so that they are both sitting with their legs over the edge of the metal countertop. He wants her more with every kiss she plants on his arms and shoulders, but doesn’t know where to start. And there is a growing pressure between his legs that is growing harder to ignore.

“Entrapta?” His voice is tentative, hardly believing that she’s really there to answer.

“Hmm?” She hums against his deltoid.

“I demand - um, I request we move somewhere else.”

“Oh?” She pulls her lips from his skin, looking a little bewildered. “Is there something wrong with the lab? Where exactly are you suggesting we…?”

In answer, he lowers himself onto the floor and scoops her up off the countertop. He tries to mask the physical pain this sudden show of chivalry causes; he’s significantly weaker and more vulnerable without her armor. But she seems to be enjoying this so much that he pushes through the pain. For now, it’s worth it. She’s draped her arms around his neck, her legs and hair wrapped around his waist. He activates the door to the inner chamber of his sanctum, a simple yet elegant room he uses only when he needs rest and total isolation. The bed sits on a dais in the far corner, a tall frame with a wide, black mattress shaded by grey and red curtains. The doors slide closed and lock behind them, as he walks over and places her down. She flops backwards, taking in the softness of the blankets, the firmness of the mattress. He sits, leaning down to take off his boots, tossing them aside before leaning over her, the curtains shadowing her face. He’s never had anyone else in this room - well, besides Imp. He’s surprised by the thrill he feels from having her in his bed. It’s never been anything more than a functional piece of furniture before. She seems to have awoken a new sentimentalism inside him. “Entrapta,” he begins, not knowing how to ask, “Is this… what you want right now?”

“Are you kidding me?” she teases, smiling up at him, “This is an opportunity for some of the best research I’ve gotten to do in a while!” She pauses to think, “Well, aside from the intergalactic portal.”

Her enthusiasm overwhelms him. He drops his weight onto her, kissing her again. Their mouths don’t part for a long time, as he begins to remove her clothes. She breaks the kiss to wiggle out of her collar and sleeves, and he slips her top over her head. In awe of her body, and with a desperate hunger building in his body, he begins to explore the golden skin of her neck and chest. She giggles with enjoyment as his mouth trails along her collarbone and down over her breasts, cupping one with a hand and pinching her nipple through her bra. He grows frustrated with this barrier of fabric, and snakes her arms around her back to unhook it. He brings his lips to her now exposed nipple, holding it between his sharp teeth as he sucks at it, letting it in and out of his mouth. Entrapta’s giggles turn to muffled squeals, and she begins to pinch his pointed ears to release some of the tension building up in her body. She seems eager to get his robes off, which he obliges her, tossing them aside on the floor. He settles back down at her breasts, lost in the enjoyment of what he can do to her nipples with his lips and teeth, his hands meandering across her torso and lower back. Pulling their nearly bare bodies against each other, Entrapta begins rolling her hips into Hordak’s, the new motion and sensations catching him off-guard. His red eyes widen and stare down into her amused face. She wraps her hair around his waist to pull him deeper in as she rocks against him.

“Entrapta, what are you -”

“I’m just doing what feels good, silly. Isn’t that the point of this experiment?”

“Hmm…” is his answer, both an expression of wonder, and being at a total loss for words. He obliges to the movements his body wants to make, pushing into her in time with her motion, finding an angle that makes her breath hitch. 

“What, um… spot was that?” He asks, trying to hide his total lack of knowledge of the human, let alone female, body.

She giggles again, taking his hand in hers and drawing it under her pants. The warmth of her is overwhelming. The wetness is exhilarating. He can’t believe the capabilities of a fully functioning organic body. Her slickness just feels so right between his fingers, as he begins to stroke her clit. Her whole body melts into him, as he positions himself lying next to her, giving his aching body some rest while he can focus on pleasuring her. Her hair wraps around his torso, pulling all of him closer to her, while he continues to slowly stroke her, the motions of his finger growing wider. It’s hard not to scratch her with his sharp, claw-like nails, but she doesn’t seem to mind. She’s buried her face in his neck, humming against him as her breaths get shorter. 

“You’re, you’re a - “ it’s hard for her to get the words out, “natural at this.” She breathes against his skin, her pelvis nearly pushing itself into his hand.

“I was born to please, Entrapta. We’ve been over this.” His voice is teasing, keeping her distracted as he begins to dig a finger inside her body, “All I’ve known is obliging commands, whether it be from my master,” his finger slips deeper, stroking her unbelievably soft walls, “or my lover.” 

Her sharp intake of breath alarms him enough that he stops his finger’s movement.

“Did I hurt - ‘ He asks anxiously.

“No, no - keep doing that.”

A smile spreads across his face. “Yes, Princess.”

He continues to circle his thumb around her clitoris as his talon inches deeper into her. She’s shuddering against him at this point, and seems to be trying to kiss him, because her purple hair has cupped the back of his head and is dragging it across the pillow. When their lips meet, her body is electrified, and moments later he feels her walls tighten around his fingers as he inserts a second one and strokes her furiously, her little squeals coming as he scratches the inside of her. She makes no sound at all as her back arches and her body shoots waves of pleasure around his hand, but he watches her face with awe, her eyes squeezing shut like they do when she’s laughing. Suddenly, she’s very still, and he worries for a moment that he’s hurt her, but then he feels her humming against his chest.

She wraps herself around him completely as her breath slowly returns to normal, planting soft, messy kisses on whatever skin she can find. He feels almost as paralyzed as she was a moment ago, overwhelmed by what he’s capable of doing to her body. His hand still lies nearly inside her, not wanting to leave the warm softness. The rapidity of motion and fervor of the moment has sapped a lot of energy from him, and he lies at her side, marvelling at her beauty and she drops kisses all over his chest and stomach. Entrapta seems to have regained some energy, and she begins to shake off her pants and underwear. She gently turns him onto his back, her mouth trailing dangerously far below his hips. She tugs at his boxers with one hand, the other cupping the bulge underneath.The shockwave sent through his body is unlike anything he’s ever felt. He groans as she wraps her finger around his bare cock, the other hand freeing him of his underwear and tossing it aside.

“Fascinating…” she says absentmindedly, admiring his blue and white veiny skin. “I wasn’t sure if you had a working humanoid penis.”

To be honest, neither did he. It’s been erect so rarely that he hasn’t paid much attention to it. But he isn’t about to tell her that. What he musters is, “I wouldn’t dare disappoint you.” It sounds suave to him, though he knows very little about suaveness. Her face fills with concern.

“It wouldn’t disappoint me if you didn’t! We would find some other way…” He can see her thoughts begin to trail into hypotheticals, which is one of the most beautiful sights in Ehteria, but he can’t ignore the ache between her fingers.

“Entrapta… please…”

“Please what, Lord Hordak?” Her eyes are mischievous now, the scheming look she gets in the lab when she wants him to guess what she’s thinking up for their next experiment. Her fingers loosely stroke him, tantalizing.

“Please… touch me more?”

“I’m touching you plenty, I don’t see the issue.”

“Touch me… differently?” He’s bewildered. It’s half that he’s ashamed to ask for what he wants, and half that he has no idea what to ask for.

“Like... this?” She slides her fingers down to his base, bringing the rest of his cock into her mouth. Hordak is almost sure he’s going to black out. His clone mind has no word for this height of sensation, no context for this pleasure. Entrapta sucks gently at him as her tongue glides over and over his tender skin, her fingers holding tight to the base of his cock. She begins to squeeze tighter, speeding up the motion of her jaw and lips sliding over him. She only stops when she notices he’s shaking.

“Hordak?” she asks softly, sitting up to survey his body. “Do you need me to stop?”

“N-no, it’s not you…”

“Would you rather be in control of the motion? Maybe that can keep your system from overloading.”

“We… we can try that… I just don’t - I know so little of these things - “

“Shhhh,” she takes him in her arms, so they’re facing each other on their sides. “I’ve read every book on this subject I could find in the digital archives of Etheria’s libraries. What you’re experiencing is perfectly normal!” 

He can’t tell why she’s excited about this.

“And, if I might add, totally adorable.”

His pale, discolored body flushes everywhere - but especially at the tips of his ears, which she grabs as she pulls him closer to her. She reaches down for his cock, drawing it nearer to her. “This may not be the easiest position for the first time, but we’ve accomplished more difficult things together.” She beams at him. “People ordinarily start with the one who has a penis being on top, but your body seems too worn out for that right now.” Her impromptu sex education lesson only makes him blush more. She begins giving little orders for where he should place his hips, his legs, how to hold the small of her back to draw her nearer to him. Soon, she gently takes him between her fingers and pulls him into her body She takes pause at the hardness and breadth of his erection as she brings herself around it, but only for a moment. 

“There,” she whispers, her face only inches from his, her arms reaching for his shoulders, “You’re free to move however you please.”

Not only is he in awe of how soft and tight she is around him, but at the gentleness of how she handles him. Entrapta can be loud and boisterous in the lab, but in bed she is soft and subtle. He takes note, though, that her curiosity has not been dialed down one bit. Even now, she’s watching his face with such intention and enthusiasm, waiting to see what he brings her next. 

Slowly, doubtfully, he begins to rock himself against her, letting himself in deeper with each thrust. It’s not a perfect position; she needs to keep pulling her legs closer to her chest to allow him the best angle inside her. He takes her at an almost painfully slow pace, but he wants to cherish every stroke within her. Her little squeals start up again, cries of pleasure begging him to go deeper. He holds her hips firmly as her draws her forward against him, again and again, their legs intertwined and their faces are almost touching, her hair a violet fan around their heads on the pillows underneath them. She holds him tight around his back, her fingernails digging into his skin. Every sensory input his body is taking in - hair nails in his back, the wet softness of her vagina, even the smell of her - is pushing him over the edge. He speeds up inside her, his whole body going into the thrusts now, she gasps as he hits her cervix but he isn’t worried about hurting her anymore, because he can feel all the pleasure in her body as he runs his hands over her hips and thighs.

He nearly screams at the feeling that comes next, because he’s never felt anything like this. He pulls her as close to him as he can, wanting her to feel everything that’s coursing through his body right now.

There’s no fluid as he climaxes inside her, a biological function long since removed from his genetic code to keep clones from forming biological bonds with their captives. But Horde Prime must know nothing about sex, Hordak notes, because he needs no gametes shared between them to make this bond any stronger. He continues to rock against her, the motion slowing until it's almost unnoticeable. His mind is almost completely blank, but Entrapta brings him back to reality when he notices she's kissing him again, softly around the corners of his mouth. He relaxes into her, cupping a hand around the back of her head and letting his tongue slip between her lips. Her arms wrap around him and he hair falls limo in a pool beneath them, the sound of her breathing returning to normal calms him. They lay in this embrace for a long time, their bodies overlapped in every way. Eventually Hordak leans over to pull the blankets up around them. It's late. They can return to the lab in the morning. For now, he wants nothing but to take in her warmth and wrap himself around her.

"Hey," Entrapta whispers, her voice full of sleep, "You're pretty good at that, lab partner."

"This was a fruitful experiment," he muses, "I'll be expecting a full report in the morning."

"We can't fully trust the results with further study, though."

"Hmm," he gathers her up in his arms and pulls her into his chest, "then we'll just need to schedule a few more trials." He kisses her forehead, and they settle into each other, already falling asleep.


End file.
